SPC37
is the 37th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 378th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis The girls meet up at melody hall where Otokichi tells the story of how he sealed Noise away long ago. He also explains that the pipe organ that he has been working on only plays saintly notes and was created to help defeat Noise. He also explains that Noise has been drawing off all the sorrow caused by the Negatones in order to come back and destroy all music. Otokichi also talks to Mephisto who is now in Major Land and as king he swears to protect it. Meanwhile the Trio De Minor are making plans and take on their new monster forms. Later the four girls ware walking through town as the Halloween decorations are going up for the town Halloween party. Ako doesn't quite know what to make of this so she asks Hibiki about it who explains about how Halloween is a holiday where people dress up in costumes and have fun. After bumping in to a friendly shopkeeper the girls end up helping to hang up some of the decorations. Later they dress up in costumes with Ako being a princess, Siren being a black cat, Hibiki being a pirate and Kanade as a cute witch. Ako is abit embarrassed by her costume and not really having fun. As the girls go out they run into Souta who sorta blushes at the sight of Ako in a dress and Ako seems to share his crush but won't admit it. Still embarrassed, she walks over and leans against a tree where the shopkeeper talks to her and gives her some candy and tells Ako not to worry. Then a younger boy dressed as a monster walks up to Ako and fakes an attack then another boy dressed as a warrior walks up and says that he'll save the princess. Ako starts playing with them and actually having fun but then the Trio shows up spotting a note on a Jack O'Lantern which they turn into a Negatone. The girls transform and start to fight it but muse tries to beat it by herself and fails. Then they try using the Cresendo tone to do suite session ensemble but get knocked back when the new leader of the trio starts singing the incomplete Melody of Sorrow. Ako still wants to handle it alone but Hibiki reminds her that she's no longer alone and that they will take care of the Melody of Sorrow while Muse gets rid of the Negatone. After it's defeated the trio once again runs but Otokichi fears the worst and the fossil Noise was imprisoned in appears to be empty. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy Villains *Falsetto *Baritone *Bassdrum *Noise Secondary Characters *Aphrodite *Shirabe Otokichi *Mephisto *Minamino Souta Major Events *Cure Muse uses Shining Circle and Sparkling Shower for the first time. *The Suite Pretty Cures use Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo for the first time with Cure Muse although it failed because of Falsetto's song. Trivia *Hibiki's pirate costume is possibly a shout-out to the tokusatsu series Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, who not only has a pirate theme, but also airs in the same television block as Suite, Superhero Time. Gallery wall_suite_37_1_s1.jpg|Pretty Cure Online's wallpaper for the episode. Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Episodes